This invention relates to a computer-based non-destructive eddy current or ultrasonic testing system for automatically inspecting rolling mill roll surfaces for defects during a rolling mill roll grinding operation by grinder personnel, and others, who ordinarily are unskilled in nondestructive testing (NDT) methods.